


What to Do to Pass the Time in Space

by tiny_increments



Category: The Expanse Series - James S. A. Corey
Genre: Book 1: Leviathan Wakes, F/M, Holden is smol king, Masturbation, Naomi is horny AF, Pining, and also horny AF, but then they catch feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_increments/pseuds/tiny_increments
Summary: As the Rocinante sets off for Eros on a rescue mission, Naomi’s imagination gets away from her.
Relationships: Jim Holden & Naomi Nagata, Jim Holden/Naomi Nagata, Jim Holden/other (implied)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	What to Do to Pass the Time in Space

**Author's Note:**

> “I would have come along with you any day of that if you’d asked me.”
> 
> “I didn’t know,” Holden said. He sounded a little strangled.
> 
> “You didn’t ask.”
> 
> — Leviathan Wakes, Chapter 32

They were at that karaoke bar on Tycho. She couldn’t remember the song she was doing but it didn’t matter.

Jim was sprawled alone on a couch towards the back, his arms wide across the back cushions and his legs spread apart, taking up way more space than was necessary.

His frame was smaller than most men she’d known, but his presence could fill up a room even with the biggest, meanest Belters. Hell, he outshone Amos every day of the week, if they were just going by aura.

He watched her from under the brim of the Tycho-branded cap he took from Fred’s office, every once in a while taking a sip from the glass in his hand. Scotch, she seemed to recall.

Naomi struggled to remember a time he looked sexier.

A good meal and some fresh clothes and guaranteed safe harbor certainly helped to give everything a rosy glow, too. _Or maybe that was just the vodka …_

She finished her set and found herself back at the couch, clinking glasses with Jim in a toast, their faces impossibly close.

“Wanna get out of here?” He whispered as the liquor burned its way down her throat.

“More than anything.”

They stumbled into the hotel room, fumbling with each other’s clothing as they tried undressing without breaking their lip lock.

Jim frisbeed his hat across the room and ran a hand through Naomi’s hair, hungrily pulling her close to him.

Naomi undid his pants and slipped an eager hand beneath the elastic waistband of his briefs.

They eventually fell onto the bed, a mess of naked limbs and drunkenness. Jim knew all the right places to touch her and kiss her, setting off little fires that exploded warmth into every part of her body, especially between her legs.

“I need you to fuck me, Jim.” She slapped his ass playfully.

“Is that an order, XO?”

They flipped and she was on top, the headboard slamming against the wall as she pinned Jim down by the arms and rode him hard, collapsing on top of him after her climax, ears ringing, exhausted.

***

Half-sleeping, Naomi rolled over, but found nothing next to her.

_Damnit. Again._

Her blanket was damp with sweat. She threw it to the side of the bed and got up to turn down her cabin’s temperature a degree or two to kick on the air circulator. Her heart pounded in her chest.

On the top shelf of her locker was the vibe ring she’d had the good sense to buy before they pushed off Tycho. She sat in front of the air vent and chased release until she fully relieved the pressure that had built between her thighs.

It wasn’t the first time she’d dreamt about sex with her captain, but the fantasies had recently become much more vivid and frequent.

It was the middle of her cycle. Hormones coursed through her, signaling that it’d be a really great time to have sex and make a baby, if she was into that kind of thing.

She very much was _not_ into that kind of thing at the moment, but that didn’t seem to matter. _Everything_ made her horny.

Usually, she was busy enough to either not notice or not care about those urges.

But they’d been on the path to Eros for almost five days in a perfectly functioning ship with enough supplies for 30 Martian marines, which left her with way too much free time. Besides a few meaningless tasks, there was literally _nothing_ to do on the _Roci_. It was like a pleasure yacht without any of the pleasure.

So her brain had taken to concocting a multitude of fantasies with the most eligible partner aboard: James R. Holden.

They had started small. Strapping in for thrusts to set their course, she closed her eyes and imagined Jim’s body weighing her down, which sent a warm tickle down deep in her belly.

Reconfiguring the enviro controls out of boredom, she drifted to thinking about making out with Jim and letting him finger her in her bunk.

After dinner the third night, she fell asleep to the idea of fucking him in his copilot’s chair.

The morning after her Tycho dream, watching Jim make a cup of coffee, her mind was a pornographic supercut. She was imagining his head between her thighs in that very kitchen when he sat next to her.

“Something up?”

“Hmm?” She blinked and shook the daydream out of her head. Her cheeks grew hot in embarrassment.

“You’ve been a little out of it these past few days. Anything on your mind?”

_I really, really want to have sex with you._

“Uh, nope. No. We are a-OK on the Roc- _say_.” Before she could stop herself, she was pointing finger guns at Jim. She immediately cringed. What was she even trying to accomplish with that shitty rhyme? “Sorry. I’m just so … _bored_.”

It sounded terrible, especially after all they’d been through. The lack of immediate, life-threatening danger shouldn’t have led to ennui this quickly.

“Tell me about it. I haven’t jerked off this much since OCS.” It was half a second before he remembered he wasn’t talking to Amos or Alex, and his eyes went wide. “Please forget I said that, Naomi.”

Her heart raced and her hormones screamed at the glimmer of hope.

If she went in for a kiss, he’d surely accept.

If he asked her to his quarters, she’d surely go.

The sex would be good. Maybe even great.

They’d both be satiated. 

And an hour or two would be spent.

But then she’d be another notch in his bedpost and nothing more. They’d be objects to each other. Sexual partners out of convenience, not real attraction or affection — the most complicated sex toys in the universe.

She didn’t want that. Especially not with _him._

A deep sorrow replaced her listlessness.

“Yes, sir. Already forgotten.”

***


End file.
